The Well-Mannered Way
by Zarius
Summary: (Fred Wolf): Krang's Pen Pal Soda threatens to create too many honest men and Leonardo offers advise to Vernon on manners. Meanwhile, Shredder fights for his life...and the grocery expenses.
1. Chapter 1

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES:**

 **THE WELL-MANNERED WAY**

 **WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

* * *

 **NOTE:** **This takes place after "Turtles Forever" and is book nine of a ten-book series. The other books in the series include: "So Long, No Thanks For All The Fish", "My Seer, My Secretary", "Raphael Counts 'Em All", "The Lotus and The Sun", "Mutants and Miracles", "The Flies That Came To Dinner", "The Dreggs of Society", and "A Radical Portrait of Dimension X"**

 **Also be sure to read the short story "The Order of the Day"**

 **The events of the last three books and the short story are VITAL to understanding some of the developments that occur in this and future books in the series, so be sure to read it before continuing. Thank you.**

 **-Zarius**

 **Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are trademarked by Nickelodeon. Character from the 1987 TMNT animated series are trademarked by Fred Wolf. All original characters are mine**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

 _The truth._

 _The truth is very hard to find._

 _Especially when a lie is so much more comforting._

 _Or so one of my miserable mutant lackies would say._

 _The truth._

 _It's what reminds us of our convictions, and yet a lie can do that oh so easily too._

 _The truth._

 _The end of something, and in the same way, the beginning._

 _In the context of these events, these moments, it is the beginning of the_ _end_ _._

 _The truth._

 _When it is persistent, it can leave you elated._

 _Or hurt._

 _Even broken._

 _That's what it's aiming for here._

 _The breach. The bursting of banks._

 _From that emerges a flood of emotion and psychological compromise._

 _From there will come the outreach of hands, crying for mine to take theirs._

 _Clutching for a release from the flood._

 _To control what they say and think._

 _They will all plead for the lie to take hold._

 _Forever._

 _I'm sure I've said this before._

 _Why do I need to remind myself now?_

 _Ah, but of course._

 _This is not so much a log entry, but a confession._

 _A confession to the generations that follow._

 _A curious bunch._

 _The ones who will want to know when it all began._

 _When it all began to crumble._

 _When they find this entry will stand as the last piece of truthful testimony in creation._

 _They are most welcome to it._

 _-Krang._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Vernon Fenwick was on fire.

Literally.

That's what happens when your tie is in too close proximity to a ticked off would-be dating prospect with a lighter.

His arms outstretched, he wailed like a chicken as he ran from one extreme of the Channel Six office blocks to the other, begging for someone to douse out the flames.

Vernon's long-suffering colleague, Irma Langestein, was quick to make note of a solution

"Gee Vernon, why don't you just take the tie off?" she said as he ran around her in circles.

"This cost me fifteen minutes worth of wages, and I'd just managed to fasten it this morning" Vernon replied

"Vernon, it's a clip-on" Irma replied, and as soon as Vernon stopped for breath, she swiftly applied a humbling human touch to the tie, detaching it, throwing to the floor and stomping on it to put the fire out.

Vernon knelled down and shed a tear before getting up and giving Irma a scowling gaze.

"You light-fingered, light-headed dim...dim light bulb. That tie was unique, and good ironing boards can't get creeks like that out easily"

"Well you've only got to blame yourself for how well you can chat up an employee" Irma replied back, "I've rejected way more guys who at least had the manners to excuse their language when they cursed me out on a date"

"True, but then again, they have the manners to wash now and again don't they? Especially when they don't go down to the sewers every afternoon to pet a Turtle" Vernon snapped back

"That isn't fair Vernon, those guys take real good care of their lair...and one of them happens to take real good care of me" Irma replied, poking the tip of her middle finger at Vernon's nose.

"Oh how perfect he is" Vernon sarcastically noted, "Just remember, you know what how the theme song goes...he does machines"

"Oh you unkempt, unmannered monster" Irma said, giving Vernon a firm kick in the shin. Vernon retaliated by stomping on Irma's foot. Irma hopped about the office in frustration, before grabbing the burnt tie from the floor and swiftly binding it to both of Vernon's wrists.

Burne Thompson poked his head from around the corner of his office doorway to glimpse what was going on.

"Can I see you for a minute Vernon?"

"I would Mr. Thompson, but my hands are tied" Vernon replied.

"Just get in here" Burne responded

Vernon slowly made his way to the door, sticking his tongue out at Irma on the way, Irma gave him a sound kick up the posterior which sent him flying into the office of his boss, Vernon stumbled a bit and his chin came down hard on the desk. Vernon's tongue navigated it's way around the mouth checking to see if any teeth were loosened from the impact.

"I'm sure you're aware of the cut backs we've been making to our news services" Thompson began, pacing back and forth while looking out his window at the spectacle that was the New York skyline,

"We've already lost the 9 am and 7pm services, we've had to put our evening magazine show on two repeats to make up for the loss of the newspaper coverage, and now I find myself in the position of having to justify keeping your pet streaming projects active"

"Why would you need to justify it? I get thousands of viewers"

"Yes, for the car-wreck quality and so people can point and criticize the insane quantity you have attached to that quality. The number of videos you've made alone on venting about those who drop their subscription account and the number of views you lose show you're negative and ill-mannered attitudes are really starting to get the better of you. It's reflecting badly on this station"

"You can't expect me to put up with what the sceptics and negative ninnies say about me. They even got a solicitation wrong when we posted previews pieces of our gossip columns...and then proceeded to mock me for it" Vernon defensively responded.

"Yeah, and when they thanked you for correcting them on who was actually writing the columns, you still took cheap shots at them and tried a bit of character assassination"

"You don't know what those people do to me on their little message boards and tumblr feeds all day, they even managed to lock me out of my own Wikipedia page"

"You need to learn better manners Vernon, a sound mind means a sound attitude...and it's even affecting how you at work with everyone else. I can't put up with snark at this stage in my life or business plan"

Burne opened up a drawer in his desk and took out a pair of scissors, he walked over to Vernon and told him to stretch out his hands. Vernon did so, Burne placed the scissors squarely in the middle of the tie that bound Vernon's hands together

"Either the snark gets cut...or you do" Thompson said, and cut Vernon's hands loose before dismissing him from the office.

As Vernon walked out the door, Irma and the woman who'd spurned him earlier took to making fairly audible back chat about him.

Vernon knew full well respect had to be earned, he just never realized how much hard work forming a higher opinion of someone would prove to be in order to achieve greater success.

But respect would be his again.

That he vowed.

* * *

For a cold-blooded reptile, even the chill of the crisp February air was enough to send Donatello a brisk chill as he stood atop the rooftop of Channel Six, the Turtle Blimp's glider neatly parked nearby.

He took a few brave steps towards the edge, and peered down to check if his 'handlers' were still there.

Sure enough, they were.

Michelangelo and April could be glimpsed below. To double-check, he pressed a small bulge on the edge of his bandanna which triggered a zoom-in feature on the eyelids that covered his own pupils.

Good. He thought.

Now he could begin.

He just hoped he wouldn't fall.

He stretched his hand outwards and felt the air in his open palm, he tightened the palm into a fist, 'catching' a piece of the air around him, a corner of his eye turned right to catch a gleaming of someone else sitting atop the roof.

Someone who had only just arrived.

And yet was someone Donatello felt had never went away.

"You caught me out of thin air. Impressive" commented Kim Sagan.

"Like a penny from heaven" Donatello added.

"Ah, what dreams may come from there" Sagan added.

Donatello examined their surroundings; he afforded himself a quaint smile, and delicately walked around the edge of the rooftops. Sagan remained seated where he was.

"Figured I'd pick this spot, April's down there, this will make for a good story" Donatello revealed.

"Really? Because that all depends on what you can make stick" Sagan spoke

Donatello felt a tremble that was steadily unbalancing him, both in mind and in body. He tried to stabilize himself.

"What do you mean? What can't I stick?" Donatello revealed.

Sagan sprung up and headed towards the glider, leaping on to one of its turbines and simulating freefall gliding while sitting on it.

"Oh Don, Don, Don, It's never about the story. Nobody sticks to their stories; they all twist and change to fit whatever mood they're in. That's the truth behind the lie"

"What lie?" Donatello asked.

"Every lie. Every lie there's ever been. There's a truth they've inherited, the real clincher, the effort which transforms them into an honest's day work" Sagan explained.

Donatello felt the imbalance again. His audio receptors in his bandana picked up words of concern from April as she talked to Michelangelo.

Sagan leapt off the turbine and headed towards Donatello, jumping on to the edge of the roof with him.

"What makes all lies believable in the end, what makes reality from fiction, what makes a story stick...is how you interpret the end"

He placed one hand delicately on Donatello's chest.

"It's how you stick the landing"

And with a light push, he threw Donatello from the roof.

"End simulation" April bellowed.

Back in the quiet corners of reality, within the subterranean sewer system that housed the Turtles lair, Donatello jolted back as the virtual reality chamber ceased projecting the illusion of New York around him. Michelangelo and April raced over to him.

"Don't fall for me like that dude" Michelangelo said, grabbing Donatello and picking him up.

"I'm certain I made progress there. It doesn't look so much like a victory, but I got him talking this time" Donatello revealed.

"How can you get a confession out of a dream?" a frustrated April asked, "The real Sagan's long since faded from your mind, he got what he wanted out of you, you got him to wake up and now he's out there. I've been using my own methods to track him down, why do you need to delve further into your brain barn?"

"Because dreams can still tell you something...anything...of what you're going to do and who you're going to be so long as you stay connected to who you were even a fraction of a lifetime ago" Donatello revealed

"If you ask me, you're just projecting your own thoughts and fears into Sagan's mouth just so you have some control over the guy who was in firm control of you. This isn't healthy Don"

"You'll have to trust me April. There's a little piece of home where Sagan's concerned in there...if I delve a little deeper, I'll know precisely what he intend to do next. That's something that not one of your leads has any hot tip on. He was telling stories to me in there, I just need to work out how to stick the landing on this one before he does" Donatello revealed.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

Traffic was murder. And for many of the drivers behind the cars on the bustling street roads, murder was a literal temptation.

Anything to get the pink-shirted pacer walking up and down the roads as the traffic lights turned green.

Vernon had got himself caught up in an anxiety attack and he was prepared to stop the flow of a busy traveller's precious hours to get out of the moment he'd become stuck in.

"Oh would you keep the commotion down?" Fenwick cried as the blaring sound of car horns forced their way into his ears.

"Get clear across the curb Pink" replied a frustrated driver, "You've been holding us up for three green lights now"

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of a personal crisis?" Vernon replied, "I'll go at my own pace"

"No need to rush yourself, just leave that to me" the driver responded, and put his foot down on the pedals, sending the car forward in Vernon's direction. Vernon panicked and darted across the road to the safety of the pavement.

As the other vehicles took this as a signal to move, Vernon tried to gain some composure and watched as each driver gave him a stern telling off in a variety of one-worded insults as they passed by him.

"The human race, no sight nor sense of what truly goes on around them, all too busy with their pay-cheques rather than pay some attention" Vernon spoke to a passer-by. "None are so blind right?"

"Given I'm blind myself mister, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference" said the passer-by, poking Vernon in the leg with his walking stick.

"Consider yourself lucky I'm not tempted to tell you the lights are red at the moment" said Vernon, before catching what he'd said and squirming.

"Oh Thompson's right, either I cut this out or I'm cut completely. But what can I do? I have no filter"

A loud commotion soon caught his attention a few meters from him at a hot dog vendor's cart.

"Thanks goodness for that hot dog stand", Vernon thought, "All this stress was giving me an appetite"

"Don't you think $8 is a bit steep?" asked a shadowy figure in a slightly overlong brown trench-coat to a cagey looking Hot Dog vendor.

"I don't make my city-renowned quality for these 'dogs a bargain, more a privilege and worthy of that price" he said.

"I'd like to try a cut of it first before I pay, I don't like the look of the meat" the figure spoke.

"You an expert on tenderizing or something?" asked the vendor.

"Something like that" the stranger replied.

"Excuse me, some of us don't have all day to dine on a 'dog, so stop begging for a free one just because you're not so quick to part with your cash" Vernon said, tapping the stranger on the shoulder.

"Oh I do apologise" the stranger responded in a sarcastic tone.

Vernon felt something grab him from behind, he looked down to find a large tail wrapped around him.

"Love me some tenderising, love it true, but I'll give all of that love to you if you take interest in my business, I guarantee"

The stranger removed his coat to reveal the distinct reptilian features of the mutated alligator Leatherhead, a foe familiar to the city's principle defenders of right, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

The vendor panicked and darted from the sight.

"Guess I have to thank you then, no need to pay when they cast themselves away" Leatherhead spoke, and took as many of the warm hot dogs as he could, stuffing them into his mouth with relish.

"Unhand me you gaudy 'gator" Vernon cried

"My, my, such ill-manners for a healthy looking luck charm, I'm gonna have to teach you some respect now that we're bound" Leatherhead replied.

"You have no charm Leatherhead, your prisoner or otherwise" came a stern and noble voice from behind the pair. Leatherhead's tail uncoiled and released Vernon as he took to confront that behind the voice.

Standing before the pair was Leonardo, leader of the Ninja Turtles, his Katana blades gripped firmly in hand.

Battle would soon commence.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mayor Dash Prentice was trying to sort it all out.

Seated in the middle of his room in City Hall, the choice of beverages positioned on his deck were proving a taxing selection for his brain, and, perhaps more importantly, his soul.

One concoction seemed to make him more open to things.

Another simply made his heart race.

The sugar content in both drinks were equally as high, indeed drinking the former had done the same thing.

But the latter just couldn't provide a kick to his conscience the way the first beverage did.

And as the Mayor, being in the position he was in, the burdens he'd be obligated to bear the brunt of, taking that first step, and that first sip, in the morning was key.

Even if the latter meant all he could really do was probably risk a few stays or two in hospital. He'd feel compelled to keep silent about his issues, but he'd still be miserable.

Just as he felt now.

If he had to be honest with himself, that's definitely how he felt.

His choice a bit clearer, and knowing who to expect shortly, he took the bottle of Pen Pal soda and poured himself a glass.

He stared at his warped reflection in the rim of the glass, and pondered his life up to this point.

How did it all come to this?

Why was honesty suddenly the best policy?

"Your three-thirty is here to see you sir" came the voice of the secretary across his office intercom.

"Let me have it" Dash solemnly replied, and took a swig of the soda, not stopping for a break in between.

Down it went. In one gulp.

The doors opened and in came an exotic women attired in purple and black robes, an elegant emerald scarf wrapped around her neck. Her eyes were striking; her crooked fingers clutched the bottle that the mayor had opted to neglect. She poured herself a glass of the orange and mango concoction.

Unlike him, she nursed her glass and took her time with her sips.

"How are we doing today Mr. Prentice?" she asked.

"I have to be honest. This...I can't go on like this. It's too much. Two key fundraisers already pulled out after I squealed about the incident at the pig roast. That was never meant to come out...please Ms. Shreeka, you've got to help me, I'll pay anything...just, cure me of this addiction I have to this thing" Dash pleaded.

"I'll see what can be arranged...for a price. A very heavy price" Shreeka promised.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Vernon initially hid behind a fire hydrant.

Then a pram.

Then the hot dog vendor's abandoned stall.

And then did he dart behind Leonardo as his eyes stayed fixed on his quarry.

"Been a long time since I've seen your sort outdoors" Leatherhead hissed.

"He's got a good point" Vernon noted.

"I was returning a video tape Raphael had almost worn out" Leonardo whispered.

"Who still rents video tapes?" Vernon asked.

"You'd be surprised at what we can't afford. We've never asked for a raise in pocket money" Leonardo replied.

"You're getting a raise out of me Turtle" Leatherhead responded, pounding his fist into the hot dog cart.

Leonardo noticed the hot dogs spilling out onto the floor.

"You going to clean up after yourself?" Leonardo asked, placing one foot gently forward, his blades and gaze positioned in a swift and strong position, ready to attack.

"Don't mind if I do" Leatherhead responded, and crouched down to chow down on the spilt content.

Leonardo seized the opportunity and dashed towards Leatherhead. Leatherhead sensed his arrival and put his hands together to form one large fist that he brought upwards. Leonardo, however, had anticipated the move and leapt upwards just as the fist came up, leaping onto the top of it, and jumping over Leatherhead's gaze.

As gravity began to bring him down, Leonardo took precision aim with his katana blades, and used them to unhinge the locks off of the fire hydrant closest to him, sending a large current of water shooting out of it, which in turn pounded Leatherhead, throwing him off balance and causing him to hit the curb.

"Call off that cool spray you shell shot shyster" Leatherhead complained as the water pressure poured all over him.

Vernon found something, as always, to complain about also

"Yes, do so, you're getting my shirt all wet and this doesn't dry so easily"

"Only if you mind telling me what you're doing in these parts rather than in your usual stomping grounds in the swamps" Leonardo asked

"Alright, alright, I'll 'fess up" Leatherhead continued, "I'm here to see the Mayor of these here parts"

"What do you want to see Mayor Dash for?" Leonardo asked.

Leatherhead's answer was frequently interrupted by various splutters as he tried to keep out the water pouring through his mouth.

"He privately told people in my area a couple of days ago while he was on holiday that he was to blame for the illegal sheltering of immigrants in my swampland home. They were all expecting a press conference later that week where he'd 'fess up to it, but nothing of the sort came"

"That's the fourth confession made off the record by the Mayor in recent days that I've heard about. We ought to make an appointment and see him" Leonardo replied, fixing the damage he did to the fire hydrant.

Vernon was quick to catch on the potential for a story.

"I'm not letting you two greenish goblins out of my sight, you need to pay for my dry cleaning, pay for the damage to the fire hydrant, pay for the hot dog cart...in short, to avoid people like me being short with you, you have to own up to your responsibilities"

"Now you know why we find it so hard to afford anything" Leonardo commented, taking several hundred dollar notes out of his shell and placing them on the damaged cart for the vendor to pick up later, provided he ever return. He did the same for the hydrant.

"I don't particularly care for your manners mister" Leatherhead said, grabbing Vernon by the scruff of his neck.

"If it's all the same to you, I'm trying to work on that...honest" Vernon said, permitting himself an unnerving gulp.

"A good thing nobody can call me what you called me...since I consider punks like you nobodies, but if you can get an interview with the Mayor where he publicly 'fesses up? You might make something out of yourself, someone I can _respect_ " Leatherhead said, letting Vernon go.

"We heading to city hall or what?" Leatherhead asked Leonardo.

"We will, but I'm keeping my eye on you" Leonardo replied.

* * *

If there was something Oroku Saki despised more than Hamato Yoshi, the accursed Splinter, and his clan of Turtles, it was the grocery list.

It had gotten substantially bigger since Krang had started seeing Shreeka again.

Be it business or pleasure, it mattered very little to his priorities at the moment.

He had a prize to win.

A massive cash grab, earned at the climax of a gruelling tournament which had more to test his physical and mental prowess than anything he had been thrown at by the Turtles.

That included custard cream pies.

The prize would give him enough money to further his goals. Goals that went beyond just paying for the large shopping list he was given by Krang prior to his venture into Dimension X.

On the other hand, he knew he couldn't let slip the all important Chicken casserole. His hench-mutants loved that. He'd always found it a tad plain, but they went wild whenever they ran out of it.

The things he did to keep the pets docile and obedient.

He could tell why Shrekka was quick to be done with them after she had attempted to use them to her own ends back when he and she were vying for control of her potent energy ring.

" _Enough looking back"_ he thought to himself, _"Concentrate on what is right in front of you. Look forward"_

Before him, within the confines of the Thunderdome, a popular hang-out in these wilder territories of Dimension X, a nightclub bedazzled with crazy crowd commotion, aggressively loud drummers, all raving in the presence of gigantic bronze statues of twin dogs was Wingnut.

A blue skinned bat-like creature attired in bronze armour, not well renowned for his fighting, but what made him unique was his ability to endure a thorough beating to the point of wearing out his opponents so much, they could not hope to continue.

He claimed he could tire out the Shredder.

Challenge accepted.

Shredder lunged at him with high and low kicks, taking aim at his head and knees, trying to rattle him and give him a series of headaches and a sense of instability and dizziness, making him ripe for a swift uppercut that could finish him off.

All was going well, until Wingnut pulled out a few surprises, and advanced at Saki with a spinning knee attack, Saki instinctively leapt over it and tried kneeing him somewhere on the lower levels of his body as he couldn't quite reach the head. Where he was striking was probably a bit much for Saturday morning of course.

Shredder then attempted to utilise one of the dirty tricks Krang had provided for him, a device built into his costume that enabled him to summon an electrical lightning storm, but Wingnut retreated to the far right of the club as it enveloped the precise area Shredder was aiming at. Frustrated and feeling the taxing burn of exhaustion, Shredder refused to lay down and decided to trap Wingnut in his 'safe zone' by lunging at him and chipping away at his body with right hand attacks and low kicks to his legs.

Wingnut covered his heads, but his knees were still threatening to buckle. Compelled to contribute a bit more than a stubborn will and body when it was close more to collapse, he ducked an uppercut from Shredder and grabbed him by the left shoulder, and then proceeded to envelop his mouth around Shredder's whole head.

Shredder violently shook him off and delivered another fierce uppercut to Wingnut, before again going for lower attacks, however, once he sprung up, Wingnut caught him with two pounding fists, Shredder again summoned another lightning torrent.

"Time over" came a cry. Wingnut sighed in relief as Shredder switched the storm off before a bolt could strike him down.

The judges made their decisions based on the endurance aspect and decreed that Saki was the winner. He was pleased.

This had been about outlasting his opponent, not defeating him. The torch from one immovable object had been passed to an irresistible force.

He felt more confident than ever that the prize would be his.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

 **Note: For more on A.P.E, read "The Flies That Came To Dinner"-Zarius**

* * *

"Raphael?" Splinter quietly spoke as Raphael stared intently at the washing machine.

Raphael glanced in Splinter's direction.

"You have been transfixed by the cleansing of clothing for a few hours now, ever since Leonardo departed, what captivates you about it?" he asked.

"Relax Sensei, I'm just killing time until Leo gets back...besides, anything's better than watching those fan made series with Ace Duck that Napoleon sent me from Florida"

"The imitation game remains a most flattering one, and the effort those filmmakers put into their work I hear goes well above most conventional means" Splinter continued.

"Yeah, I always feel like ownership of the franchise slips further and further from corporate control every time one of these comes out. Not that I'm one to stick up for the machine, but sometimes these fan projects can lead to notions that are a little much to take in"

"In what way?" Splinter asked of him.

"There's an ego involved, they start getting funny ideas of where to go with the characters that they know the TV shows and movies won't dare touch, either because it's awkward, and because they don't want to credit an unsolicited fan idea. If I were handling, say, a comic book or a cartoon, I'd try to keep the casuals in mind, if you lose them, you become pretty niche." Raphael explained.

"Having fewer eyes fixated on your world means fewer attempts at opposition, of resistance" Splinter countered, "Too many eyes can lead you into a false sense of yourself, to please those eyes, you must displease the more honest ones, the ones that see your task for what it is, understand it, and accept its uniqueness. Who's eyes do yours belong to Raphael?"

"Is this another lesson I have to learn for a Saturday morning? It's the day before Monday Sensei, leave the schooling for then"

The sound of his Turtle-Com mercifully ended the conversation. Raphael activated it and was greeted by Leonardo.

"What's up Leo? Sent my Video tape back?" Raphael asked.

"I'm heading towards City Hall and I'll need back-up in case the Mayor resists his appointment" he explained, pointing to the background where Leatherhead was holding a homeless bum upside down and shaking spare change out of him.

"Hey, put him down" said Leonardo. Leatherhead obliged by dropping the hobo on his head. Vernon cringed, before scrambling to pick up the change that had spilled over to his side of the street.

"Leatherhead? Great, just your lick to pick a date with the type that doesn't mind picking noses off" Raphael replied, "Care to explain why you're chaperoning two ill-mannered imbeciles in him and Vernon?"

Vernon elbowed Leonardo out of the way

"I'm press, it's a job that puts me in the eye of the storm, the heat of the moment, can I point out again how it's a JOB, a real PAYING job, something that apparently only of you slackers seemingly have?" he said, in reference to Donatello's work at A.P.E.

"Why you braggadocios pug..." Raphael said, snarling just a bit

"Vernon isn't the issue here Raph, do you have my back or not?"

"No, but given you can't turn around and see if you still have it, I'll have to keep my eyes firmly trained on it" Raphael replied, and headed off to join them at city hall.

"Remember Raphael, while the eyes of the world are everywhere, it is the honest eyes of the few will lead you somewhere"

"You're lucky I pay attention to the PSAs sensei, enjoy your weekend" Raphael replied.

* * *

As April turned the lock of her apartment door, she couldn't help but notice one of the neighbours' cats looking her in the eye.

Feline instincts from what felt like a lifetime ago compelled her to lock eyes with it, each intent on making the other blink first.

As the door slid open, and with April proving stubborn, the cat sharply made a dash for it. April put her foot in front.

"Naughty kitty" she said.

The cat purred and wrapped its warm body of fur against April's legs.

"Aw, the old sentimental routine, not going to work there kitty, scat" April commanded, the cat obeyed.

April waltzed into her room and threw her briefcase full of notes onto her desk; she walked over to the window and opened it.

"Ok, you're up" she called to the streets below , before walking away from the window, going into the bathroom and taking out a bucket, which she poured hot water into, she also added some soap before settling the bucket next to the central radiator before seating herself down to work at her computer, putting together the main bulletin that she would be reading for Channel Six's special international piece on anti-Semitic comments within a UK national party.

The sharp end of a grappling hook clung to the edge of the window and a series of huffs and panting could be heard as Michelangelo climbed up several stories to drop in on the love of his life.

April didn't turn around, playing hard to get. She calmly slipped out of her high heels and checked the watch on her wrist, counting the minutes it took for her boyfriend to push his wide frame through the window and crumple into a heap on the floor.

Without turning around, she calmly anticipated his next 'daring move', which was looking up at the ceiling and watching the ceiling fan spin around and around, with him audibly gasping as it did so, collecting his breath.

Finally, he would get up, the next move was crucial to the rest of how the day would be spent.

He walked over to her and gently wrapped both arms around her, resting his head on top of hers briefly before gently kissing the top of it, then moving down to the cheeks, before placing a hand underneath her chin, and forcibly turning her head to meet his. April kept her eyes closed the whole time, giving off satisfactory purrs.

"Hmm, you smell good" she said as she detected the aroma of aftershave on his body, usually rank from the potent odour of sewage, not that she had ever minded that in their long years of friendship and now romance, but in this instance he was making an effort.

"A can fell down the drain the other day, slipped out of someone's grocery bag" replied Michelangelo

"At least you know how to recycle" teased April, pointing to the radiator and silently instructing Michelangelo to proceed with the next phase of a typical afternoon in their daily afternoon dates.

Michelangelo walked over to a bucket of warm water perched next to the central radiator; he would take the sponge deposited next to it.

He bent down, deposited the bucket next to April's feet, and proceeded to soak the sponge in the soapy hot liquid, before using it on April's foot.

"Worried about anything?" he asked as he treated her.

"Just Donny" said April, "I'm concerned he'll work so much on this Sagan thing it'll cause friction between him and Irma, you know how she feels when she's neglected"

"Yeah, a real negligent Nancy" retorted Michelangelo, "You can't help but feel like even if Don works out Sagan's next move, he'll be one step ahead"

April snapped her fingers in a euphoric eureka moment, "One step ahead, that's it, you're a genius Mikey"

She began to navigate through a string of search engines, and soon locked onto a suitable result.

"Sagan used to work with a charity called One Step Ahead; they're developing in conjunction with A.P.E some kind of long-range cerebral enhancer that goes on auction sometime today, all proceeds going directly to their international funding. The enhancer was devised by Professor Landings, no wonder Donny's been getting the urge to 'stick the landing' in his dreams, he's sort of become clued into the notion Sagan's going to do something to the Professor at the charity"

"I'd better call Don" said Michelangelo, reaching for his turtle com when April cut him off.

"We'll drop over, pick him up, and head over to the charity, it doesn't start until this evening, in the meantime, I want to get the most out of that exotic deodorant you've put on, in a more exotic fashion, care to help a needy girl out?" Said April

"Charity begins on home turf" Michelangelo said to himself with supreme satisfaction and led the way into the cosy confines of the bedroom


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

"Is this all Prentice can give us?" said Krang to Shreeka as he stared at the list handed to him, an unimpressed look on his face

"All the key components of his cabinet" Shreeka revealed, "All we have to do is cure him of his addiction to Pen Pal, and in exchange we get to provide a fresh supply to all of them, I don't see the point in making a fuss about it"

"Because I have to put my best foot forward" Krang revealed, "And that's hard enough to do in this body without looking a step or two out of place"

Krang struggled to try on an expensive dinner suit and straighten a crooked tie. Shreeka sighed and offered to help the warlord straighten the tie.

"Have you ever tried on one of these before?" she said, half-tempted to tighten it to the point it would choke him out severely.

"In my episodic experience, I'd like to think I remember the events where I look my best...but even big events feel like a part of the daily grind these days" Krang replied.

"Well you're going to have to bring this day to order like every other one if we're going to get as much of the pen pal soda distributed to the people on the list Prentice gave us" Shreeka responded.

"Yes, yes, and to do that, I have to mingle at the One Step Ahead social this evening. I'd much rather have sent Shredder, but he's still trying to earn the shopping budget in some interstellar tournament"

"Just as well I'm your plus one for the evening then" said Shreeka, "While your body will serve as your eyes and ears, I will be your mouth"

"I just hope you know not to let my mouth run the way yours usually does" Krang said.

"Need I remind you that if it weren't for my way with words as well as natural means of persuasion, you wouldn't have reached half the people you've influenced with that quasi-diabetic truth serum concoction of yours?" said Shreeka, digging her right middle finger deep into Krang's exposed cerebellum, taking it out, and licking the fluid off with her tongue.

"You still haven't asked me what you want in return. Our last partnership ended in me taking something from you, I suspect you'll want to even things out by taking something from me?"

"You have the art of deduction down to a fine art Krang" Shreeka replied, "I have deliberately held back from revealing the conditions of my continued assistance until our business has reached its apex, until then, you would be wise to also scale back on the criticism and insults"

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it, it brings out such raw energy in your eyes, and for this function I want to see you in that human kitchen really cooking"

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were being a trifle sexist" replied Shreeka.

"...Truth be told..." muttered Krang.

* * *

Having met up with Raphael, he, Leonardo, Vernon and Leatherhead made their way up the stairs of City Hall; Vernon caught sight of another despairing member of the homeless community seated on the steps with his hand outstretched.

Leonardo took pity on him and took some loose change out of the back of his shell, tossing over a few mint coins to the man.

Raphael nudged Vernon, urging him to part with some cash also. Vernon grumbled before giving in and handing the man a few dollar notes.

"Thank you kindly sir" said the homeless man, extending his hand to shake Vernon's'.

"Ugh, try washing the hand of friendship before offering it" Vernon replied.

"Manners sure isn't gonna be making this man, I guarantee" Leatherhead commented.

The homeless man turned away from Vernon, mumbling crass insults at the man who just insulted him.

"That was very ill-mannered of you Vernon" criticised Leonardo

"I'd much rather have rude health than ill health" said Vernon.

"Explain to me how confronting the Mayor about being truthful is a bad thing again fearless leader?" said Raphael.

"Sometimes politicians have to keep secrets for the benefit of the people, I like to believe in the system. Eventually, records of all transactions are made public over a passage of time, when wounds are healed or the outcry isn't as volatile. If the Mayor is speaking his mind on certain matters, it might make him a target for his enemies on and off the political spectrum" Leonardo explained.

"You're trying to shut him up so he'll stand a better chance of re-election aren't you? You voted for this guy?" Raphael asked.

Leonardo didn't commit to an answer, which seemed, in Raphael's head, to confirm his suspicions.

"You know me, I don't particularly get involved in politics unless they tick me off and I vote in protest against something, whatever agenda you've got going on, I'll back it only if I can judge Mayor Dash's character" Raphael replied.

As they entered the hall, a sizeable amount of heads inside turned and reacted to them. Some fainted; some started to call for security, and most fled the building in sheer terror.

They arrived at the secretary desk beside the main doors leading to Dash's office. At the desk was a middle-aged meek, thin female with a worm-like neck, her hair in a tight bun, and large sharp glasses.

"Yes?" she said, not bothering to look up as she typed up a note on her typewriter.

"We're here to schedule an appointment with the Mayor...we'd like to inquire on why he cancelled the Florida press conference" said Leonardo.

"I'm sorry, but the Mayor has his books full at this time" the secretary replied, still not looking up.

"Please, it's imperative we meet with him" said Leonardo.

"Oh don't bother reasoning with these types, they'll schedule you only when it suits their boss , by which time you'll have lost all interest in the subject" said Vernon, who stood up atop the desk.

"Now listen here you little public relations roadblock, I am not budging from this desk until we get our meeting" Vernon said, folding his arms.

"Have it your way" the secretary said, and pressed a button at the right end of the table. The desk tipped over and dropped Vernon to the floor.

"So she's the type to let things slide, never mind, I'm just the type to send her over the edge" said Leatherhead and lifted up the table with his bare hands. The secretary, taken aback, clutched on to her typewriter in panic and found herself elevated with the table.

Security dashed into the room, Leonardo held them off, deflecting blasts from their guns with his blades before leaping a few meters and carefully slicing the weapons in two

"We don't want any trouble here, please, let us see the Mayor, we have no time to argue" said Leonardo.

Raphael grabbed Leatherhead by the tail and tried to drag him backwards, Leatherhead instead gave his tail a mighty whip to the right and send Raphael careering into the door to the Mayor's office

"Enough, please, can't you guys use any manners?" Leonardo begged.

Leatherhead calmed down and put the desk back in its place, the woman, her hair unravelled by the experience, took some time to recover, deeply taking in breaths as panic overtook her.

Vernon stepped back on to the table.

"Again, I'm not getting off unless we get our appointment, and if you try to let this, and me, slide again, you can expect to kiss the sky again" said Vernon.

"Now that was spoken with my kind of manners" said Leatherhead, high-fiving Vernon.

Leonardo sighed.

The secretary caved in and revealed the Mayor was scheduled to appear at that day's One Step Ahead event.

"Please, Ma'am, if you could arrange for a party of four to have free access to that event?" said Leonardo.

"Anything, just don't let that creepy croc near me again" said the secretary.

Vernon laughed, "How about it? Rude health over Ill health once more Turtles" he said.

"Wish there was a cure for the common creep" muttered Raphael.

* * *

 **HOURS LATER**

"Are you quite comfortable back there kids?" Jaden Cuma asked of his two lovely daughters as they preoccupied themselves with pulling one another's hair and complaining about one having a finer doll than the other.

"What on Earth is all the nattering about dear?" asked Cuma's guest for the O.S.A charity dinner, the renowned Lady Jacqueline Widow

"My favourite subject...favouritism" Cuma responded.

As he and his party disembarked from their car and made their way over to the entrance, little did they suspect they were being watched over by two hulking Mutants who were finding trouble with their dysfunctional disguises as two waiters.

"Man, I'm sweating rubber in this tux" complained a perpetrating Rocksteady as he loosened the collar of his shirt, trying not to tip over the glasses he was holding on top of a large silver dish.

"Don't you mean bullets?" said Bebop in response.

"Hey, how'd you get that by standards and practices?" Rocksteady replied.

"Let's focus on the network in there and not the ones authoring this junk" said Bebop.

Rocksteady observed Cuma's party as they went in.

"Sure is nice to see one of my heroes get invited to the party" noted the rhinosaurous.

"What makes that guy a hero? He's just a news guy" asked Bebop, taking one of the glasses perched on the dish and downing the liquid contents within.

"It's all those gossipy magazines that he handles; they've brought down all kinds of big league couples in Hollyweed"

"Don't you mean 'Hollywood?'" Bebop asked in an attempt to correct him.

"It was Hollyweed last time I checked the papers" said Rocksteady.

"You haven't read a full paper since 1976" remarked Bebop.

Rocksteady sighed. Bebop clearly hadn't been very current on the state of affairs.

Bebop and Rocksteady were not the only two to make note of Cuma's arrival, as April, Donatello, Irma, and Michelangelo recognized the media mogul as they made their own way over to the front entrance of the venue hosting the charity gala.

"Oh my goodness, that's him" said April.

"Him? Alright, I've been meaning to give them a listen" said Michelangelo

"Not the band Mikey, the media giant, Jaden Cuma, I've been ghost-writing a couple of bulletins about him lately"

"I can tell why they're ghost-written, that dude's so white he comes off as a real ghoul" remarked Michelangelo

Irma, in the meantime, was trying to pull Donatello away from a phone conversation with the chief administrator of A.P.E

"No I will not hang up, you hang up...unless I have to reiterate how vital it is this event goes down the way it has to" Donatello spoke in frustration.

"I think he gets the point Donny, you've just made it way too many times that he's sick of hearing it" said Irma, "They'll be time to drive me nuts with the bill sometime later, you just need to unwind" she advised.

As they waltzed into the house, the Turtle Van pulled up behind them and out popped Leonardo, Raphael, Vernon and Leatherhead all in black tie evening attire.

"Well, you guys ready to approach our appointment with the Mayor in a well-mannered way?" said Leonardo.

"I'm ready to change our tailor" quipped Raphael.

"This tie feels like a boa got cosy around my neck" replied Leatherhead.

"I'm going to suffocate, this is buttoned far too tightly" said Vernon.

"You're welcome" Raphael replied.

"Oh brother" said Leonardo

"Oh very much me" replied Raph.

As everyone gathered, Rocksteady and Bebop informed their masters of the arrivals through a small pocket communicator.

"Them blasted Turtles and their broads just entered the house boss, you want us to escort them out in our kind of style?" spoke Rocksteady.

"No, if anything, they shall bear witness to the vital truths of tomorrow, has Jaden Cuma arrived?"

"Yeah Krang, why?"

"What better way to bring to the world the truth of the trash than by the prime coordinator of the trashiest kind of press?" Krang spoke, chortling.

"Oh I love it when you refer to anything the humans do as garbage" came the seductively assuring tone of Shreeka's voice, ticking the cackling cerebellum's front lobe.

As Rocksteady cut transmission, Bebop was keen to point out something that had aroused his curiosity.

"I thought that Shreeka hated that guy's guts, and guts are virtually all he is so that's understandable" said Bebop.

"Ah she's probably pouring on the sugar so he doesn't get salty with her, you know how those kind of broads work" Rocksteady replied.

"Yeah, once she gets what she wants from him, it'll be curtains" said Bebop.

"Really? Come to think of it, The Technodrome could do with some decoration" replied Rocksteady; much to Bebop's frustration at the fact his fickle friend missed the point.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

Donatello was in no mood for modest handshakes as he combed the packed dining room looking for some sign of the A.P.E board of directors, so he could best advise them on what to expect.

A tug at his arm from Irma kept him at bay.

"Irma, please, I need to keep everyone on their toes" snapped the Turtle, Irma gently tapping the top of his noggin and smiling.

"Listen to that" she said, as an orchestra began to play soul soothing melodies, compelling various mingling couples to take to the floor and dance. Her grip on Donatello's arm tightened, and she slowly dragged forward to the center of the hall.

"Irma, I'm really not the best at this" replied a nervous Donatello.

"Then let me take you through every step necessary, just be sure to catch hold of your breath, ladies like me tend to take it all away"

 _"Does Donny know Irma is a klutz at this herself?"_ April thought to herself as she watched the two awkwardly stumble around the floor, with various people giving them awkward and mildly embarrassed glances. Some even took to sniggering.

Donatello winced as he realized some of the couples on the dance floor happened to belong to A.P.E.

"I wish they'd play a more happening tune babe, make the place feel more like the party it ought to be" said Michelangelo as he tried, and failed, to connect to the composed music. It wasn't wild enough for him.

"Here, take my camera and try to get some good shots of the Cerebral Enhancer, I'm going to try and get an exclusive with Professor Landings" asked April, who had managed to spot the guest of honor conversing with other guests.

As she waltzed over to him, Michelangelo strolled over to where the Enhancer was located.

It was of a curious design. Something basic in shape. Cylander-like.

It was surrounded on it's left and right sides by small circular beads that would occasionally glow a different colour.

Michelangelo could feel a slight warmth emitting from the device when he pressed his hand against the right hand side.

"Woah, this is totally what I'd call a hot topic" he said in reaction.

Michelangelo promptly began taking photos, only to be pushed aside by a small handful of overexcited children, their own cameras in hand flashing away as they took their own snaps of the Enhancer.

"Wait in line little dudes" Michelangelo cautioned, picking up one of the little tykes.

A loud and abrupt sound of coughing noise caused him to turn.

Before Michelangelo was Jaden Cuma, a plump man in a tweed jacket, a large rose sticking out of the front pocket.

"You'll have to pardon their enthusiasm; they wish to be involved with the press one day'' he said, the coughs interrupting his word flow every so often.

''You've got a bit of a punk frog in your throat dude'' said Michelangelo.

''Never mind that young fellow, there's important matters to discuss''

''Yeah, you mean this mental monster?'' Michelangelo said, pointing to the enhancer.

''Oh that thing will be old news by the end of the evening...no, I spotted the most enviable person at the party and was wondering if you could point me in the individual's direction. A Ms. April O'Neil?''

Michelangelo felt a chill shoot up his spine.

''Yeah, she's back around where you came'' he said, fueled entirely by stream of consciousness and a sense of sheer mistrust. Something was off about this man.

Jaden inspected the young Turtle, grabbing his cheeks firmly with both hands, before smoothly slapping them. He grinned, exposing crooked yellow teeth, before catching sight of Dash Prentice.

"Mr. Prentice, a pleasure" Jaden said as he came across the unnerved Mayor.

"Jaden, you made it" Dash replied, shaking the man's hand, doing his best to hold back his anxiety.

"Kids, do your dad a favour and hand out these 'Muse of the World' badges will you?"

Dash took a handkerchief and wiped his brow with it.

"For goodness sake, what's wrong with you man? You sounded exhausted on the phone"

"I need you to drop that story" Dash pleaded.

''Why don't we discuss this over a few drinks from our sponsors?'' Jaden whispered, picking up a glass of Pen Pal soda.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

A wisp of ice cold smoke fluttered through the corridors, a terrace window opened.

"It all started at a party" emitted a voice from the balcony. Everyone turned their heads.

"Kim Sagan" Professor Landings uttered as he caught a glimpse of a man in a stylish purple suit weilding a sapphire cane

"The one and only. It's nice to be awake and alert again''

Observing this was Rocksteady and Bebop, who reported events to Krang.

''What is with the delay? The Pen Pal sponsorship press conference was the scheduled preliminary event before the testing of the enhancer'' snapped Krang.

''It's that sap Sagan'' said Rocksteady, ''He's made a stylish entrance and he's cramping yours''

''Well deal with him you lunderheads'' said Krang.

Having overheard them, Leonardo, Vernon, and Leatherhead were quick to confront the two mutants.

''I figured something was up when a woman told me a waiter was giving her the horn'' said Leonardo.

''She had a thing for ivory, she made me feel rich Half Baked Half Shell'' retorted Rocksteady.

''Vernon, you've got to warn people about the pen pal soda''

'Why am I always saddled with the dirty work?'' said Vernon.

''Cause you're the cleanest out of all of us'' Leatherhead replied, grabbing Vernon by the collar.

''Now get the job done, and do it in the purdiest way possible, or your teeth won't look so purdy afterwards''

''He's got a point Vernon, try to alert everyone in the most well mannered way possible'' said Leonardo, ''Remember your please and thankyous''

''You make it sound so simple...you sure that way will work?''

''Everything simple usually does'' Leonardo replied.

''Yeah, well we're simply going to mash you'' said Bebop, and he and Rocksteady charged at Leonardo and Leatherhead.

Leatherhead grabbed Bebop by the throat and swung him into a stack of tables, he took a couple of drumsticks and bashed them excessively over the warthog's cranium like he were a drum kit.

Leonardo somersaulted over the rhino as he charged, Rocksteady turned and charged again, but Leonardo made sure to position himself beside a light switch. He rolled out of the way just as Rocksteady charged into the socket, causing an electrical surge that left him singed.

As Vernon scuttled off to alert people, he maintained a composed manner and was able to sway them from drinking the soda. One of the officials offered him a glass, but he politely declined.

Krang, observing everything on the main cameras, was beside himself with frustration, with Shreeka trying to calm his nerves.

''This was supposed to be my grand coronation...the day Dash and the city officials would toast my product's success. They would have confessed to every little rotten secret they'd had. All of them, and Cuma's sleezy tabloids would have been there to cover every detail''

''Shredder's back with the groceries'' Shreeka said, receiving an interplanetary text. ''Why don't you put your tendrils up and enjoy a nice little Rustlers microwave meal..if anything it'll take your mind off drinking'' she advised.

Krang clutched her hand with his android body's own, and triggered a pocket device which opened the dimensional portal.

''No, no I don't think so. I know you, you hate the sight slobs. The less you eat, the more you keep''

''Krang, are you saying you want to keep me around?'' Shreeka asked, smiling.

''Do you have anything else to do every week?'' asked Krang, smiling.

''Knowing what we used to get up to on weekends, I think I look at those five days as an eagerly anticipated build up''

''Then let's see how many bridges we can build over five days'' Krang said gleefully.

Arm in arm, they walked through the portal, back to the Technodrome, and back home.

Meanwhile, Sagan continued to taunt the guests.

''Now that the commotion is out of the way, let me be clear, I have enough EDX in my system to trigger the enhancer by sheer force of will, once it is activated, I will be privy to all your secrets that I will hold to a fine ransom''

''My kind of man to interview at first oppertunity'' whispered a confident Cuma.

''Why Sagan? Do you not like your own mind right now? You have to find comfort in other people's panic?'' replied Donatello as he stood next to the Enhancer, his eyes closed.

Sagan looked on at him with composed, but clear anger.

"Not that you can make anything stick"

"There's one thing I can stick Sagan" Donatello said, refusing to open his eyes and match Sagan's icy glare.

"And what's that?"

"The landing" Donatello said.

The tremors came to a standstill. Saga was shaken.

''I tapped into the enhancer as soon as you made the room go dark, you left too many backdoors in my mind when contacting me through our EDX links. You got too noisy, and now I'm bringing the quiet, I'm shutting down all of your doors Sagan. One by one''

''No, no, I need to hold on...I'm holding on...holding on...''

''Why is everything so heavy for you Sagan?''

''I...I don't know, so many problems stacking up...''

''So unnecessary aren't they Sagan? Maybe if you didn't think you were the center of the universe...''

''Everyone has to feel like that sometimes...why not all of the time?'' Sagan demanded.

''There's only room for one big cheese'' said Donatello.

''No, no, I have it all, I have it made'' Sagan replied, throwing his head back and forth, clutching it with both hands and steadily losing his footing.

''Sagan, you should know better than anyone, arrogant people who climb as high as you are made to ultimately do one thing...fall'' Donatello said.

Sagan threw himself over the balcony and fell into a table full of cream cakes.

''What do you know...I nailed a sticky landing'' said Donatello.

He looked up to the heavens and blew a kiss upwards

''RIP Chester Bennington...and thankyou'' he whispered.

Sagan looked around, dazed and confused, before ultimately slipping into unconsciousness.

''It's over people. He won't bother anyone'' assured Donatello.

''Thankyou so much whoever you are'' Professor Landings said, shaking Donatello's hand firmly, almost hoisting the Turtle up in the air as he did so.

''He's my plus one'' said Irma, elbowing Landings out of the way so she could clutch her boyfriend and embrace him.

Michelangelo watched on as Cuma and his children took their leave, Cuma taking the time to confiscate the children's cameras as they took photos of the crime scene.

''We'll have none of that now'' he said.

''But papa, it's the truth, aren't you always interested in it?'' asked one of his kids, curious about the sudden shift in priorities.

''Sometimes people see it best to conceal the truth from the sight of those that deserve to see it...such as tonight'' Cuma said, ''But rest assured, this honest path along has a real ugly yard beside it, and the dogs that are nested in it are going to bite back eventually''

Michelangelo couldn't help but notice Cuma take off with a bottle of pen pal soda, which the authorities at the party were already confiscating.

He approached April, who was in the midst of interviewing eye witnesses.

''Your place. Tonight. I gotta ask you something'' he whispered.

April nodded and resumed her work.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

''Congratulations Donatello, a most timely use of woo wei'' said Splinter in reference to the revered act of doing nothing as three of the Turtles celebrated their victory back at the lair.

''I knew the key to stopping Sagan wasn't through a physical battle...he'd still have everyone's secrets in his head ready to spill no matter how much pain he'd go through physically. Everyone had a troubled mind, it was just a matter of making him face up to his own mind''

''Any idea why he targeted the charity?'' asked Leonardo.

''Not really my business, I'd obsessed too much with him as it is...what mattered was that I bring whatever troubles he had with the Professor and life in general to the surface. All the little trolls that had taken their toll on him in less quieter times brought to the surface ten fold and allowed to dance for longer than necessary''

''I don't know, I feel like we missed out on a big pay off. We used to put a permanent frown on these phonies, now all we do is talk them to death'' Raphael complained.

''I suggest you do not mistake passiveness for world weariness Raphael...there will come a time where your skills will be in great need again, though possibly not in the way you would wish''

''Yeah, well I could really go for a burning building than a burning brain'' said Raphael.

* * *

At April's apartment, a weary reporter entered her abode feeling the sand in her eyelids weigh her down. It had been a trying evening full of interviews and reporting the lead story straight afterwards.

And on top of that, she had an appointment to keep.

She opened the window to let in the cool evening air, crouched down on the floor, and waited for Michelangelo to show up.

When he did so, she waved warmly at him.

''What's up? You know what time it is'' she said, her words slightly slurred as the midnight hours took their toll on her body.

Michelangelo gently caressed her cheeks and hair with his right hand, before crouching down to where she sat.

''It's time alright'' he said.

He urged her to open her eyes.

April did so, and was surprised at what she saw...a small diamond ring.

''It's not much, I kind of found it at that antique store where you bought that hamster'' said Michelangelo, ''You said it was the cutest thing''

''Besides you?'' April said, smiling and close to tears as she marveled at the diamond.

''The guy recognized me, he cut the price and asked me to go before his antique mirrors cracked, the same wisecracks as before...some things don't change with time''

''Don't you ever change with time Mike'' said April.

''I have to babe, I saw first hand where that Cuma guy was willing to go, he wanted to talk to you and I just had this gut feeling it had everything to do with us. I can't let you go into that kind of world unprotected, without anyone to fall back on publicly, so we gotta make it public, I gotta give you that protection and I can't do it the way I am now''

''You don't have to make a statement with this Mike'' said April.

''I needed a reason, this is as good an opportunity as it gets...will you cease it with me babe?'' Michelangelo said, confidant of the answer.

''This is the best story I could ever cover...my own with you, yes Mike, I'll marry you''

* * *

On the moon, Shredder, Krang, Shreeka, Rocksteady and Bebop stood assembled around a crystalline rock which glowed brightly.

''Your prize in the tournament?'' said Krang.

''Yes, you can see my handsome features imprinted within it's structure. My territory marked'' said Shredder.

''And for once it ain't a lamppost'' muttered Krang.

''Don't mock me Krang, ultimate power could be ours within moments now that we have this prize''

''And what's the prize catch?'' asked Krang.

''Come Krang...all these years of battling the Turtles, for once wouldn't you like to be in charge of how it all began?''

''I don't like riddles Shredder''

''Then let me press down on the crystal and give you the perfect answer...but remember, we have a very brief window, a day or so, to ensure our new reality remains that way''

''A chance to bring your kind of order to the day is a rare opportunity, you should take it Krang'' said Shreeka.

''So long as Netflix still carries George and Marsha, I don't see what harm can come in rewriting reality'' Krang said, catching on.

''Do you want me to push down, or do we all do it together?'' said Shredder.

''Shredder, sharing isn't something that you're used to'' Krang replied.

''I like to think this won't reflect so badly on me'' Shredder said smugly as he admired himself in the crystal's captive reflection of himself.

''Gee, the boss sure knows how to put the manners in maniacal'' said Bebop.

The villains all piled their hands on top of one another in formation, gave each other assuring looks, and gently pressed down on the crystal.

An ignition of sparks, a flash of blisteringly hot light, and a new picture fell into place.

A new order to the day.

All in part to a well mannered way.

 **TO BE CONCLUDED IN BOOK TEN**


End file.
